Firesong (mage)
For other uses of 'Firesong,' see the disambiguation page. Firesong k'Treva is a Tayledras Healing Adept of unusual strength. In the Mage Winds trilogy it is stated that he has been handling node magic since he was ten years old. In this series he is also noted for being fairly arrogant and headstrong. It is not until ''Winds of Fury'' that he really begins to feel sympathy for people. Before, all of his energy and emotion had been invested in Healing the land. He was first called in to help the mages of k'Sheyna deal with their rogue heartstone and the threat of Mornelithe Falconsbane. His abilities as a Healing-Adept were vital to relocating the energy of the Vale's cracked Heartstone. He, along with every mage in the vale, did this by attempting to relocate the energy of the heartstone to the new Vale. Instead it was "stolen" by Vanyel and used to power a new heartstone in Haven. In the process, Falconsbane was defeated and lost in the Void between the Gates, which everyone assumed meant he died. When the threat of Falconsbane was resolved, Firesong traveled with Elspeth, Darkwind, and the gryphons Treyvan and Hydona to Valdemar. There he continued training Darkwind, Elspeth and other mages. When it became obvious that Ancar was going to attempt to conquer Valdemar regardless of the cost, he went with them to Hardorn to defeat him. Before leaving, the group discovered that Ancar had somehow retrieved Falconsbane out of the Void and was using coercive spells to make the Adept serve him. In the final confrontation Firesong helped kill the spirit of Ma'ar that was possessing the body of a Shin'a'in mage, An'desha, creating the creature that was Falconsbane. When they returned to Valdemar, he endeavored to train An'desha in the use of his magic, and a relationship formed between them. He had difficulties understanding the kind of soul healing that An'desha needed after his possession by Falconsbane. Firesong became frustrated when An'desha formed a friendship with the Sunpriest Karal, and they drifted apart. Firesong and An'desha both worked to develop a solution to the Mage Storms, and Firesong returned to the Dhorisha Plains, where they battled the Mage Storms. He was badly injured in the magical working that contained the final storm, leaving him burned and scarred. He was cared for by the kestra'chern, Silverfox, and they formed a longstanding relationship. Later, he trained Darian Firkin and worked with him to create k'Valdemar Vale. Bondbird His bondbird is a white firebird, Aya. Since most Hawkbrothers bond with raptors this tends to set him apart as much as his famous beauty and highly exotic and intricate costumes. In the series Firesong appears in the following works: * ''Winds of Change'', Mage Winds series, volume 2 * ''Winds of Fury'', Mage Winds series, volume 3 * ''Storm Warning'', Mage Storms series, volume 1 * ''Storm Rising'', Mage Storms series, volume 2 * ''Storm Breaking'', Mage Storms series, volume 3 Category:Characters Firesong k'Treva Firesong k'Treva